Estrés
by BABYPINK666
Summary: Damien tuvo un día difícil y Pip lo arregla con su trato especial. Smut sin historia, simple escena sin mucho trasfondo.


— Oh, Damien no te enojes tú sabes que fue un error. — El pequeño angelito intentaba convencer al ahora nuevo rey del infierno de no cometer un apocalipsis en ese momento.

— Son una bola de basura humana, no tengo porqué soportarlos, es más, debería exterminarlos a todos por ser unos insolentes. — Grito encolerizado aventando una copa llena de vino, Pip lo abrazo por detrás y sus pequeñas manitas empezaron a vagar por el cuerpo del demonio.

— Tranquilo, relajate y deja que me lleve todo lo que te molesta, ¿Bien? — Pip masajeaba lentamente su polla sobre los pantalones, Damien seguía enojado pero las dulces manos de aquel angelito lo relajaban demasiado, sonrió con picardía para sentarse en su trono.

— Confió en ti, mi dulce ángel. — Murmuró con una sonrisa maliciosa acariciando la tersa y sonrojada mejilla del contrario quien se restregaba contra su mano igualmente. Desabrocho sus pantalones y sacó su polla dejando que el dulce de su ángel disfrutara la vista de la gorda, gruesa y deliciosa polla que estaba acostumbrado a que destrozara su delicada garganta. — Ven, bebé, chupa. — La sucias palabras lo hicieron reaccionar para posteriormente ponerse de rodillas frente al demonio y dejar un dulce beso en el glande cubierto de presemen, darle una lamida al tronco y con sus manitas poder sostener la base.

— Hace mucho que no tengo tu polla en mi boca, no es justo que me niegues el derecho de divertirme con ella. — El puchero al final de las palabras hicieron reír a Damien, su angelito tenía un aspecto tan bello y angelical, pero nadie conocía la personalidad perversa de este.

— Entonces disfruta de este momento, bebé y come la polla de papi. — Dijo burlón viendo como Pip sonreía dulcemente, casi con inocencia antes de meter su polla en su boca y empezar a chupar con fuerza acunado sus bolas mientras las acariciaba. — Mi dulce angelito es una pequeña puta, ¿Cierto? — Dijo mientras soltaba un gemido y acariciaba dulcemente el cabello de oro de su lindo bebé, los ojos azules como safiros de Pip estaban llenos de lágrimas, su rostro rojo, sus carnosos labios rojos e hinchados que dejaban escapar saliva sin intención. — Vamos bebé puedes tomar un poco más. — Murmuro con placer entre gemidos para empujar la cabeza de Pip para que pudiera abarcar más de su polla, su ángel se ahogo un poco pero se pudo controlar y su satisfacción creció al ver como su polla desaparecía entres los dulces labios de su ángel que mostraba una expresión de pura satisfacción.

La boca de su dulce angel era cálida, húmeda y lo hacía ver las jodidas estrellas, amaba la dulce boquita de su rubio angelical. Pip se separó de él con un hilo de saliva, empezó a lamer sus bolas y a masturbarlo mientras tanto. — Quiero follar tu rostro, bebé. — Los ojos de Pip brillaron antes esas palabras causando diversión en Damien, su pequeño bebé sin duda era una dulce zorra. Damien tomo su erección para darle un pequeño golpe en la mejilla de Pip quien estaba en una especie de sub espacio personal. Pip gimió y lo miró jadeante. Metió una vez más el pene de Damien a su boca aunque esta vez simplemente no hizo nada más que relajar su mandíbula preparandose, Damien tomo los rubios cabellos con fuerza y su caderas empezaron a moverse sin despegar sus ojos de la nublada mirada excitada del dulce rubio que lo tomaba tan bien que lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

— Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, eres un experto en darme mamadas. — Pip estaba totalmente feliz, intentando ser un buen chico para Damien y el saber que estaba orgulloso de él era tan orgasmico. — Eres mío, tú lo sabes, pero necesito recordarte que eres mío, que me perteneces y nadie más que yo puede tocarte. Mi pequeño ángel que amo tanto, mi dulce Pip. — Damien disminuyó la velocidad mientras susurraba con dulzura esas palabras, mientras acariciaba dulcemente su cabello. Pip intentaba tomar todo con calma y poder lamer correctamente a Damien, dejar que este le follara el rostro hasta que estuviera saciado pero esas palabras fueron el detonan de su excitación que lo hicieron tener un orgasmo fuerte, mientras su cuerpo daba leves sacudidas por el placer. — ¿Ya terminaste, nene? Quiero que me dejes terminar a mí también, esta vez solo quiero que te quedes quieto y de rodillas frente a mí. — Su ángel asintió aun perdido en su mundo de placer post-orgasmico, Damien sonrió con ternura al ver tan destrozado a su lindo bebé y empezó a masturbarse con la erótica imagen de la que fue brindado. Los rojizos e hinchados labios de Pip era algo que amaba pero en ese momento eran algo que lo llevaría al orgasmo, junto su bello rostro que solo denotaba lo perdido y destrozado que se encontraba, ya no aguantaba más, sentía que estaba apunto de explotar en un gran orgasmo aunque hubiera deseado que este fuera en la húmeda y caliente boca de su ángel, finalmente exploto y mancho el rostro de Pip dándole un toque que lo hizo sentir más placer.

— Mi pequeña dulce puta personal. — Damien tomo el semen que cayo en el rostro de Pip entre sus dedos dándoselo a este entre sus labios para que lo tragara. — Gracias mi pequeño ángel, siempre sabes como animarme. — Le susurró cuando lo tomo en sus brazos para llevarlos a ambos a su habitación para tomar un siesta juntos. — Te amo. — Dijo Pip en un murmuró antes de caer rendido no sin haber visto la expresión feliz de Damien que le dio un beso en su coronilla.


End file.
